A Commoner's Love
by Keys Studio
Summary: Lavi is a rock star of sorts. Tyki is new to The Black Order's music, but is already a fan. Will rival bands stand in the way of their destined love? Probably. Lucky, Yullen, RoadLena, KomuiReever, KroryEliade, ect. Yaoi, yuri, and just plain insanity! M to be safe. AU. UNDERGOING REWRITE.
1. Chapter 1

**This had been mulling around in my mind and I began to write it on paper. I liked how it looked and typed it up. I hope you enjoy~**

**Warning: Make out session, Yaoi (meaning Boy x Boy), Shounen Ai, Yuri (meaning Girl x Girl), maybe Shoujo Ai, language, and whatever else. Warning for whole fic.**

**Disclaimer for entire fic: I do not own anything but the story line and plot, everything else belongs to whoever they belong too. OH! And the songs belong to me (since I wrote the lyrics XD).**

**[xXx]**

Tyki Mikk was somewhat tired of it all. The fame was too much to handle anymore, he had too big a fortune to spend, and he was sure that if he went on yet another date with yet another woman that he did not love or show interest in, he was going to strangulate his entire family. He was a noble, so fame and wealth was to be expected, as was the dreaded fact that he must wed soon. He had been purposefully avoiding marriage for the better part of eight years, and he wanted it to stay that way for a few years longer.

To be quite honest, the Portuguese nobleman lived a double life. Tyki hated life as a noble, but he absolutely loved his secret life as a migrant worker. He didn't want to lose his life as his poor self, no, he had real friends in that life compared to the ones in the life he hated so dearly. They didn't like him because of his money, even though they had no knowledge of it, and even if they did, they didn't show signs of interest, no, they liked him for him. They helped each other out (i.e. Eeze had gotten his ankle twisted once and Tyki was the one who helped out the young blond), went almost everywhere together (namely work, bed, drinking, eating, and train rides), did things together (i.e. cheating people out of their money via Poker).

They were the only friends he ever wanted.

Tyki walked on the side walk in his hobo get up, hands in his pockets as the city sounds surrounded him. The music was loud, but somehow it was drowned out by the sounds of people and cars. It was the afternoon, one of the less busy parts of the day.

He straightened his glasses and yawned. He didn't get much sleep last night (he and his buddies had been drinking before bed and they all woke with a horrible hangover which wasn't helped by Eeze's persistence of banging a spoon against a pot to wake them). He straightened his strange glasses and stretched. If he wasn't summoned home, he would go back to his friends and go to bed early to catch up on his beauty sleep.

He stopped in his tracks for a moment to read a poster.

_The Black Order is coming to a town near you! July 6, 2005._

Under the lettering, there was the gothic/Christian band caught mid performance. There was a white haired British boy playing the keyboard with white headphones with a rose cross design covering his ears, a black haired Japanese teenager with a black 'n' white bass guitar strapped around his shoulders as his fingers blurred in the photo going faster than the human eye could see, a black haired Chinese girl playing the drums her hair pulled up in pigtails with rose cross shaped hair ties, a black 'n' white haired Romanian man playing the electric guitar, a brown haired German woman along with a few other women were in the background dancing, and then there was the red haired mixed teenager holding the microphone tight in his gloved hands.

Of course, knowing the twins Jasdero and Devit being big fans of stuff like this, Tyki knew who each member was.

The Brit was stage name 'Red' or 'Crown Clown', actual name Allen Walker. The Jap was stage name 'Lotus' or 'Mugen', actual name Yuu Kanda. The Chinese girl was stage name 'Lilac' or 'Dark Boots', actual name Lenalee Lee. The Romanian man was stage name 'Vampire' or 'Unnamed Teeth', actual name Arystar Krory III. The German woman was stage name 'Klutz' or 'Time Record', actual name Miranda Lotto. Lastly, the mix was stage name 'Usagi' or 'Iron Hammer', actual name Lavi Bookman Junior.

Tyki had always been curious to know how they sounded, honestly. He personally hoped to whatever god would listen to him that it wasn't that screamo music the twins listened to almost all of the time. He noted that it was okay to take one of the posters and that was what he did with that one. He tucked it under his arm. The noble may have hated his family to an extent, but it did have its perks.

[xXx]

The Portuguese man went home to the Noah Clan Mansion, dressed in his formal clothes. He saw the twins and called them over. Once they bounced/skipped over, he handed them a poster with a grin. "I thought you two would like to know about this," he stated as they took the poster from him. He watched through brown eyes as they opened the poster, they're gray eyes widening in excitement.

"Tyki-pon, thank you!" they cried in unison, hugging him. "Let's get Earl-tama to take us!"

"Didn't you say the Earl had his own band called The Noah?" Tyki questioned. He wasn't in the band, but he did help around some times, so he was considered part of it. The twins were in it as well, so this brought up more questions than it answered.

He tried to remember who played what. Adam (stage name 'Earl of the Millennium') was the manager, Road Kamelot (stage name 'Noah of Dreams' or 'Yume') played keyboard, Lulubell (stage name 'Noah of Lust' or 'Rasutoru') played lead guitar, the twins Jasdevi (stage name 'Noah of Bonds' or 'Bondomu') were the lead singers, Skinn Bolic (stage name 'Noah of Wrath' or 'Raasura') played the drums, and Sheryl Kamelot (stage name 'Noah of Desire' or 'Dezaiasu') played bass guitar.

The twins interrupted his thinking by huffing, chests puffed out. "He'll let us go!" they chanted, walking off to find the fat man. Tyki sighed heavily and went to his room, yawning. Maybe now would be a good time to go to bed. He could tell his migrant worker friends that his secret job employer called him up and he didn't have time to get back.

_It's a plan_, Tyki thought as a yawn passed his lips. He stripped down to his boxers and brushed out his long hair. He laid down on his bed and went to sleep.

[xXx]

Lavi was hanging out with his buddies in the tour bus, avoiding the upcoming verbal war between the pianist and the bass guitarist. He simply laughed at how the two acted. It was obvious they liked each other, so he was going to interject that into their current fight. He just needed to wait for the right moment…

"-I'm telling you, it's called 'vertically challenged'! Oh wait, that's right, you can't seem to process that through your tiny BRAIN!"

"Are you calling me stupid, Moyashi?"

"Yes, and quit calling me that! My name is Allen! A-L-L-E-N!"

Lavi decided now was the best time to interject. "Guys, guuuys!" he soothed. "I gay, you gay, we all… GAY." **[A/N: Refer to Spongebob Squarepants's Patrick's WOMBO thing XD]**.

"Except for me," Krory said. He was holding hands with his beloved Eliade, who was driving one handed, in the front of the bus.

"Yeah, except Krorykins!" Lavi chuckled. "Just kiss and make up, will you?"

Allen's face heated up several degrees and Kanda just turned away, giving his signature 'che'.

Lenalee and Lavi looked at each other, each coming to a silent agreement. They stood, and, Lenalee holding Kanda's head and Lavi holding Allen's, forced them together. To say the sight was amusing was rather an understatement.

It was hilarious.

Kanda's cobalt eyes were wide and Lavi swore he saw his hair spike, his body tensing completely in shock. Allen was just as bad with his redder-than-a-tomato colored face; saucer plate sized slate gray eyes, and his own body tensing in surprise.

Lavi's plan seemed to work when Kanda slowly but surely began to wrap his arms around Allen's waist and Allen slowly wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck. Soon enough, they were making out quietly (if that was even possible) beside Lavi as the red head and the Chinese girl began to talk to one another, ignoring the make out session to the best of their capability.

Lenalee fiddled with her long hair and huffed. "I want to cut my hair short, you know, pixie cut short, but Komui won't let me!"

Lavi laughed, pulling his bandana down to his neck, letting his red hair cascade down. "Just threaten him like this…" He took a deep breath and called out, "Komui!"

The Chinese man walked in, looking groggy. "Yes, Lavi-san?" he yawned.

"Let Lenalady cut her hair short or else she will never make you coffee again or love you."

This woke the scientist. He clung to his beloved little sister, wailing, "Alright, alright, you can cut it, just don't stop loving me and don't stop making your delicious coffee!"

Lenalee chuckled and patted her older brother's beret. "Thanks Lavi. Now to have someone cut my hair…"

"I'll do it when we stop for gas," Eliade offered from the front. "I'm good with that kind of thing."

"Thank you, Eliade-sama!" Lenalee called.

Lavi just smiled. He loved this band and its staff. Allen the pianist was always fun to tease when it came to his height, Kanda was fun to torment if you knew how to dodge his katana and which buttons to push, Lenalee was easy going but knew how to get the people working even if they didn't want to, Miranda was the random one and was very creative when it came to exclaiming how she was going to kill herself after she did something wrong, Krory was just strange (and liked to drink Eliade's blood for some wacked out reason nobody knew about), Komui was flat out comical and insane, Reever was the calmest of them all and brought a strange sense of peace, and Eliade was just the woman to go to when it came to makeup and hair.

It was a fun band to be with all together.

Lavi snuck out his camera and started filming the make out session beside him. After all, the fans would buy anything, even if it was Allen and Kanda making out. He would collect clips of them fighting, hugging, kissing, or doing random crap around the stage, and then the red head would make copies onto blank disks and call it, _The Yullen Fantasy_.

Some people had to admit it; Lavi Bookman Junior was a genius in disguise as a 'Baka Usagi' as Kanda would say.

Lavi stopped filming after about ten minutes. He was jealous, and apparently it was showing on his face because Kanda turned and smirked, asking, "What? Annoyed that you can't get some ass?"

"K-KANDA!" Allen cried, blushing again. Kanda smirked at his Moyashi and kissed him again.

Lavi on the other hand was gaping, his cheeks red. Kanda did not just say that… did he? He cursed under his breath. He had missed the opportunity to film the stoic Kanda say that! He groaned after a minute and sat back down on the sofa. He was jealous, yes.

He hoped to God that the upcoming concert was going to be fun. Then an idea clicked in his head and he began to laugh like a madman. Everyone turned to him, eyes wide.

"Everyone, I have the perfect idea!" he cheered. Lavi stood and smirked at Allen and Kanda. "To spice things up at the concert on the fifth, you two have to announce that you are now an official couple and kiss on stage! No 'screwing around' either! We need you both to be able to walk and move because we're going to go clubbing after the mentioned concert!"

Everyone gave him a deadpanned look. Eliade was the one who began to give out cat calls. "Brilliant 'EYE'dea, Lavi-kun!" she called. Everyone laughed at her lame joke.

The Bookman Junior huffed. "Guuuys, I'm being serioooouuuus…" he whined. "Please? Pretty please with soba/mitarashi dango on top?" He was on his knees, giving the new couple a 'you just kicked a puppy' look.

Allen sighed in defeat before Kanda did. "I'll do it if Kanda is willing…"

Kanda shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

Lavi smiled insanely. Oh, the concert was going to be more enjoyable now that he knew his friends were going to make out on stage.

[xXx]

**Yes? No? Maybe? Read and review, I enjoy it XD**

**~Grimmolina**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy crap, I AM SO SORRY! ;A; I didn't mean to let this die! I just... okay, I had this written for-like-EVER but I never bothered with it because I wanted to go through and make it better... can't you tell it didn't work? *Sweat drop*  
**

**Anyways, read and review please! :D  
**

**[xXx]**

Lavi smiled at the band as a whole then turned to the cheering crowd. The bass guitar started off soft followed by the slow tempo of the keyboard. The drums followed soon after, as did the electric guitar. It was all so slow, the fans looked confused. While the song was slow, Lavi grabbed the microphone and called out, "Who is ready to get their Exorcism on?"

Everyone cried out at the name of the song the band was about to play. Of course it started slow, but it would suddenly speed up at any time.

The other band members whispered into the microphones in a synch and mixtures of their voices.

Allen had started them off with, "Follow me into the darkness, human."

Kanda followed with, "Give me your soul, child."

Lenalee came next, "I can bring them back for you in exchange for your body."

Krory finished off the ghost like voices with, "I'll kill you from the inside."

The music sped up when Lavi began to sing:

"Be gone, wretched fiends!

There's no place for thee

In the land of the living."

Krory was the first to stop the ghost voices, but the others continued. Lavi heard the music slow again as the remaining 'ghosts' continued to say each other's lines. The music sped up again as he sang once again,

"Have thou not heard my orders?

You will not strike these broken mourners!

They are God's children

Men and women

Alive and breathing

Where you are seething!

Leave now, or may God's wrath descend!"

Once again the music slowed and Allen and Lenalee stopped the voices, but Krory joined back in with Allen's first ghost line, Kanda using Krory's first line. Lavi sang and the music was once again sped up:

"May God give thee salvation

In his angelic nation!

You have long since been dead

So full of dread

Go back to that of grave

So that your tormented soul shall be saved!"

All of the music stopped except for Allen's keyboard. It was slow and angelic. There was a short film behind them all that showed them all appearing to be brutally murdered with their ghosts crying beside their bodies. It was truly a sight to behold. Allen swayed with the sound of the board, eyes closed as he played.

Kanda joined in with the soft, low sound of his bass guitar. Like Allen's board, it was slow and gentle.

In a soft, child like voice, Lavi choked out in tears, "I'm just a child! Why did I have to die?"

Lenalee followed after the red head, also choked up in tears, "I had done nothing wrong! I was just a little girl!"

Allen came in his own kid voice, "Please… no! I don't wanna die!"

Krory came in next, "Please, just end it!"

Kanda followed last, "I can't take the pain anymore!"

Lavi then sang in his normal voice:

"You have suffered greatly

Allow me to exorcise you all

May God bring forth salvation

To your wretched tormented souls."

The song ended with the fading of instruments. Krory's electric guitar was the first to fade out, then Lenalee's drums, then Kanda's bass guitar, and then lastly, Allen's key board.

Once the song was completely finished, the crowd went hysterical. They were crying, asking for another song. Lavi just smiled at them all.

"Guys, guuuys!" he cheered through the microphone. "We only signed up for one song, sorry! Why do you think the tickets were so easy to get? Not to mention Allen and Kanda are now a couple!" To prove the red head right, the two had a small make out session on stage.

He waved at the entire crowd, getting their attention. "But we might sing another song if one person comes up here to sing with us!" He closed his eyes as the crowd cheered loudly. He pointed and opened his eyes. He was pointing at a curly haired Portuguese man. "Congratulations, Mr! You won the random choice of Iron Hammer's random finger pointing contest! Get up here!"

The Portuguese man got on stage, obviously surprised.

"What's your name?" Lavi asked nicely.

"My name is Tyki Mikk," the man replied. He smiled a little bit. "I just started listening to your music recently… the only song I know is Heartache."

"Good thing too! That's the song we wanna sing!" they all cheered in unison. A second microphone was brought out for Tyki to use. "Let's get our Heartache cured!"

The song was started as random notes for each instrument, then they stopped. Slowly Tyki began to sing:

"I should have known

You were no good for me

Now you have my heart aching.

You were my first love."

Lavi took over as they turned into a duet:

"You were my first and my last

A part of the past

You'll never come back

So he will pick up the slack."

They had pointed at one another, both blushing slightly. Lavi was blushing because he was used to singing this song with Kanda or Allen, not a guest. Tyki was blushing because he never thought that a guy could look so hot, so this song was sort of like fate, if one believed in such a thing.

"You're a heart ache

That I can't seem to shake

But we were never a thing

That's why I sing

This song for you!"

Lavi took over as a solo as he wrapped his arm around Tyki:

"That's why I'm here with my new future

You stupid loser

You had your chance

But you passed

Now you're just my heartache

He's my medicine to get rid of you."

Tyki took over as he also wrapped his arm around Lavi:

"I won't leave him like you did

I won't be his next heartache

I'll give up anything for his sake

You had your chance

Now you're too late!"

Lavi honestly meant for it to be fake, but when he tried to pretend kiss Tyki, their lips really did touch. Both of them stared at each other with saucer plate sized eyes. The two even heard the room go uncomfortably silent. The band had stopped playing all together, their eyes wide.

If this was shown to Bookman or the Earl, neither would have an explanation for the incident.

[xXx]

**Okay, this story is going on hiatus for a while, I am sorry! But still Read and Review okay? I might come back to write more and faster!**


End file.
